Psyren: Redux
by Saiyan5Nine-tails
Summary: October 29, 2009 - Amongst the aftermath of Mithra's fall, a dark light comes to collect her remains...
1. Hyperion

Psyren: Redux

Prologue: Hyperion

October 31, 2009

_...Do I...still live...?_

Across the land-scape, strewn pieces of my remains were scatter. My remains...Mithra's remains...

_To think that I...the incarnation of the "Devourer of Worlds"...Quat Nevas...reduced to such a pathetic state...by worthless HUMANS!_

"Melchsee's Door"...devoured most of my body. He knew things that no Human should have known. He knew what I was, and had given that knowledge to my puppet, "Sephiroth". I...was struck down.

_NO! I will not...let this be the...end...! The end will come when...I summon Quat Nevas to this pitiful star...AND DEVOUR THEM ALL!_

I willed my body to re-assemble. The pieces of me...they twitched, and reverted to the pure form of the "Tears", and slinked towards where my head still was. I had survived the explosion; I had survived Melchsee's Door...I would be triumphant!

I was weakened. I had not enough power to bring Quat Nevas down to Earth...but I would, when I take it from Human after Human. The remaining pieces of my body finally re-combined, and...

Foot-steps...and they were coming towards me.

The Human was a fool; I'd recuperate by devouring that Human's body, and...

"What a sad sight you are...Mithra."

He knew? Impossible! First "Melchsee's Door", and now this new voice! Who could it be?

I looked up towards the voice. I saw a man. I could not see his eyes behind those glasses; glasses that were black and circular like holes. All but his head, neck and face were covered in black clothing. Who was he?

"I see that someone had already taken care of you before I got here. Lucky me; I didn't want to go back empty-handed."

Was this Human...implying that he wanted to take my body for his own gain? He was wrong; I could feel power from him. I knew not what it was yet, but I would soon.

With a screech, I lunged at the man, aiming to go down his throat, and to take over this Human's body. I would be reborn! I...!

A white circle appeared in front of him. My arm vanished from the hands down to the elbow before I pulled it back. I screamed. The burning! This pain was like when "Melchsee's Door"! I looked upon the sphere, and the black stump of my hand, and then back again...

Impossible! It was a "Hyperion"! A "Hyperion" amongst these Humans! Even Quat Nevas...!

"Don't be such a nuisance, Mithra." "Hyperion" told me. "Come quietly."

I was enraged! I was being spoken down to as a lower being! I yelled. "I shall not come! You shall become a part of me!"

As arrogant as it was, "Hyperion" was the perfect replacement host. First, I had to incapacitate him. My mouth opened wide, and I prepared to fire a bolt of pure PSI energy, yet "Hyperion"...was simply compressing the white circle in his hand. Did he not fear me? Did he not...?

***BWOOM***


	2. Five Years

Five Years

The sphere of light devoured Mithra, the upper half of her body vanishing. The rest of her collapsed into a puddle of liquid, the remaining sentience it once had sucked out of it. The man flicked his wrist, and the light vanished.

"Well, that was easier than expected," he stated simply. "I should have guessed that he was spot-on about how things would go on. Unlike that amateur Elmore's 'Millennium Kaleidoscope', 'Chronos' transcends space-time. "

Cricking his neck, he formed a sphere of light from his Psi Energy, and used it to encompass Mithra's remains. "Now," he said happily, "It's time to go back home."

He folded his legs into a meditation position in mid-air. An orb of light formed around him, and when complete, it shot off towards its destination.

"I see you have arrived right on time."

The man in black had just arrived at the base of a mountain, and in front of him was a dark-skinned man with braided hair. He wore a white long coat, and white shirt and pants, and was looking at the man expectantly.

"Yes, I am on time," the man stated. "Did you predict that too, Time?"

Time smiled. This was the man who bore the powers of "Chronos", the manipulation of time. However, unlike Nemesis Q, he couldn't alter time; he could only see the possibilities that the future would take. "Light, you know that I can only use this power sparingly. Something as insignificant as your arrival time has nothing to do with it, except how we keep our schedule."

Time and Light were code-names given to these two men by the organization they worked for. It denoted a specific aspect of their power that was easily identifiable. "At any rate," Light stated, "here's Mithra, all safe and sound." He handed Time the sphere, and closed his eyes. "I assume that you are-"

By the time he closed them, Time was nowhere to be seen. He made an irritated sound. "He is always using that ability of his to get places faster. Even if he pesters people about being on time, he's always early."

"Masters, the remains of Mithra are in this sphere."

Kneeling down on his knees, Time presented the sphere to his masters, who were hidden behind shadow on monitors. "Excellent," one of them stated. "Your ability to foresee how events will have passed has ensured our victory in the acquirement of a piece of Quat Nevas' essence."

Time shivered at this man's words. For some reason, he always felt that he was...less than Human. He had never seen his face either. "I assume that you are now able to begin your research at this time."

"Yes," the man's voice stated again, "so show us: how long will our research take, and how long until someone discovers us. Show us the best possibility."

Time gazed up at the shadowed figure that was speaking. He closed his eyes, and concentrated. He felt his essence become ripped apart, as it was scattered to the various possible time-lines. It was like this every time he used 'Chronos' to fore-see the future. The past year was a particular head-ache, with Nemesis Q's meddling with the time-line. But in the end, it all paid off.

After his search, his essence re-assembled inside his body. From the strain, his eyes began to bleed. "In five years, our research will be complete...and soon after that, a few months at most, we'll be discovered."

"How can we meet those criteria, Time?"

Time smiled. This woman's voice was very comforting to him. She brought him into the organization when he was abandoned as a child. "The government is aware of PSI users now, so absolute secrecy must be kept until the time is right."

"What about Elmore?"

"Without the need to find a way to stop Psyren from becoming reality," Time stated simply, "she'll allow herself to pass on."

"I see." A third shadowed figure spoke. He twitched a finger, and the sphere was sucked into a worm-hole, and by that man's side. "You may go."

Time got up off his knees, and saluted. "May the Protogenoi bring about a new world!"


End file.
